How the Acolytes got its Gambit
by Dark-English-Rose
Summary: Random randomness, just a little scribbled ficlet about my take on Remy joining the Acolytes, nothing special, but please read.


((Disclaimer and AN at the end))

Dark eyes watched carefully as the man made his way home, swaying slightly after all the alcohol he had consumed, and a black gloved hand reached up to brush long black hair away from the dark-skinned face. 

The woman was pretty, very much so, she needed to be for this job. Moving out of the shadows, the slim figure smoothed the creases out of her very revealing strappy silk dress and walked after him, stiletto heeled sandals clicking gently on the pavement as she followed.

Despite his drunken state, he soon noticed the clicking of heels and he glanced back over his shoulder, a predatory smile appearing on his face as he turned to face the woman.

"Bonjour." He called to her "What's a pretty girl like you doin' out dis late on her own?" 

"Walking." She replied frostily, but not too much, remembering the need for him to feel it was a challenge, but not an impossible one.

"Surely a fille like y'self would be walkin' wit' her beau?" He smiled, he really was rather handsome, floppy auburn hair and, she knew, striking red-on-black eyes, currently hidden by sunglasses, despite the late hour.

"Only if she has one." She replied.

"Y'mean y'don'? I find dat surprisin' chere." He grinned rakishly at her.

'Ah, so it's started.' She thought, after discerning she had no boyfriend he was turning on the charm.

"What does 'chere' mean?" she asks with feigned curiosity.

"Means 'Dear'." He replies "So would de fille like someone t'walk wit' her wherever she may be goin'?"

She nods slightly "Ok…"

They walk in silence for a while until he felt the need to fill it,

"So, d'y'live round here chere?"

She shakes her head "No, I have business here, I was sent to pick something up."

"An' what would dat be?" he asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

She glances at him and smiles slightly "A nice boy like yourself? I'm sure you don't want to know."

"Appearances can be decievin' cherie." He smirks, she does as well (despite attempts not to) and thinks 'Don't I know it'.

"I require the services of a thief." She says casually.

"Well den chere, y'in luck, y'jus' met de prince o' t'ieves." He grinned.

"That was very reckless of you, I could have been anyone." She scolded him, smiling slightly.

"I've always been a fan of danger." He laughed gently.

"That's good, I think you're just the man I'm looking for, Mr LeBeau." She smirked at he started at the sound of his name.

"How d'y'know who I am?" He demanded, stopping.

She stopped as well "The thing I was sent her to get? It was you. My employer wishes use of your...unique services… and I don't just mean thieving." She gave him a meaningful look and he frowned.

"Who are you?" He asked her suspiciously, hand reaching towards his pocket, 'no doubt for something to charge' she thought.

"My name is Raven Darkholme. If you're interested, come with me to somewhere more private where we can discuss this." Without even waiting for an answer she turned and walked off, heels clicking on the floor. 

After a few moments, he caught up with her.

"Jus' 'cos 'm comin' wit' y'don' mean not'in', I jus' wanna know what dis is about." He told her as they walked, she nodded.

"Of course Mr LeBeau."

They arrived at her hotel room and she shut the door behind them, turning to face him she said "I was sent by a powerful mutant named Magneto, to recruit you for our team."

"What kinda team?"

"We fight for our proper place in society."

"An' dat would be…?"

"The top."

"Now dat's my kinda team!" She nodded slightly, smiling 

"So, will you join us?" she asked; now it was his turn to nod.

"If dis team be mutants, what can you do?" his curiosity peaking again.

She changes back to her true blue form "Shapeshifter." She replies in explanation.

"Nice trick." He said in admiration.

"Thank you. Now, I'll meet you here tomorrow and we can go back to meet the rest of the time, ok?"

"I can' stay here tonight?" he gave her a devilish smirk, earning only a glare and a blue finger aimed at the door.

"Out." She barked, he winked at her and strolled out the door, murmuring "Wort' a try." as he did so.

She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind him; living with that boy was certainly going to be interesting…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

There, my random little take on how Gambit joined the acolytes…no real plot to it, I just felt like writing really so meh, just a random experiment…

DISCLAIMER: Don't own X-men, pity…


End file.
